


Haiku

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Indis to Nerdanel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo. This is only a haiku in the loosest sense of the term. (Too many metaphors and similies, for example, and not enough references to the seasons. And my Sapphic stanza was straightforward, almost zero allusions, and rife with seasonal imagery. I seem to be getting my forms mixed up...)
> 
> **Card:** Emotions  
>  **Prompt:** G31 - hunger 
> 
> **Card:** Formats and genres  
>  **Prompt:** O41 - haiku 

Your hair, tangled with

amber leaves fallen too soon,

cascades through my hands.

 

I remember the

Trees in full bloom, and you,

lovely but not mine.

 

You catch my eye and

laugh, dissolve the moment, and

thaw us into peace.

 

I live under your

domain. You rule with gentle

kisses, golden smiles.

 

You have colonized

my heart. Set up a throne-room

in its secret glades.

 

I fear for the day

you will cease to want the chill

of my love and leave.

 

Your eyes devour me,

keep me warm. Rosebuds bloom

where your skin touches mine.

 

I ache for your touch,

and I hunger for your kiss,

and thirst for your love.

 

You mold clay

under your hands until it

blossoms into life.

 


End file.
